The William Beaumont Hospital (WBH), located in the northwest Detroit suburb of Royal Oak, Michigan (997-beds) and in the growing suburb of Troy, Michigan (226-beds, twelve miles northeast of Royal Oak), seeks to become a highly productive contributor to the NCI?s Community Clinical Oncology Program. Against the background of Oakland and Macomb County?s population of nearly 2 million people and WBH?s cancer population of over 4,000 newly diagnosed each year, the proposed Beaumont CCOP (BCCOP) offers 100 multi-disciplinary investigators in 20 departments, including a very strong surgical component. The goals of the proposed BCCOP are to increase accrual of patients to treatment trials, to carefully follow patients and participants currently on study, and to continue to build cancer control capabilities. The specific aims of the program are to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management, rehabilitation, and continuing care technology to widespread community application, including a Minority Outreach Initiative. The methods include centralized research support through the Cancer Clinical Trials Office (CCTO), an experienced Institutional Review Board (IRB), credentialed pharmacy staff, as well as ongoing multidisciplinary site teams, a Protocol Review Committee (PRC), and a Steering Committee to guide the Beaumont CCOP. The Beaumont CCOP lives our motto: "Today?s clinical trial for tomorrow?s standard of care."